Cambios
by bellz D Cullen97
Summary: Edward siempre ha querido con Bella, que pasa si Bella empieza a salir a escondidas con Jacob mayor que ella y el chico malo de la escuela,que hara Edward?la dejara ir?no creo para eso estan Rose, Emmet, Jasper y Alice, para ayudarlo sin que Bella se de cuenta y le demuestren a Bella que Jacob no es como ella piensa
1. Chapter 1

-ayúdenme por favor—suplico otra vez Alice

Viéndonos con cara de medio morir, ya era inmune a esa cara,funcionaba con Jasper su novio, ella y el unos polos opuestos, ella pequeña como un duendecillo de facciones finas, ojos azules que quedaban perfecto con su cabello corto negro apuntando a diferentes direcciones y con una hiperactividad como para dos semanas sin dormir, y Jasper alto, delgado de cabello rubio como su hermana Rosalie Hale, ojos color miel y su carácter sereno, serio claro cuando no estaba con Emmet y Edward, hermanos de Alice

Nosotros sola la vimos

-¿Alice para esto me llamaste?—pregunte viendo lo que tenía en sus manos

-si pero no

-¿a ver como no entendí?—le dijo Rosalie, una rubia con cuero de infarto, que le bajaba el autestima a varias chicas con su sola prescencia y para lo demás fría pero cuando la conocias era alguien que no tiene nada que ver con su apariencia y yo a lado de ellas era nada, todos se morían por ellas bueno excepto:Mike,Tyler y Eric, que me seguían cada vez que podían, yo Bella Swan de estatura media, ojos chocolate, piel albina, cabello castaño y torpe

En fin eramos tan diferentes y tan iguales las tres

-qué bueno si en mayor parte fue para esto pero lo otro era para que estuviéramos en mi casa, ya saben noche de chicas—contesto casi sin respirar

Las dos la vimos

-claro después de cuidar al perro de la vecina—dijo sonriendo

Suspiramos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, el perro nos vio como si también pidiera ayuda

-bueno solo te ayudo porque eres mi amiga—dijo Rose

-yo también—le dije

-muchas gracias, se los recompensare cuando vayamos de compras—dijo dando saltitos

-¿Qué? Ni loca—dije

-anda Bella, bueno solo porque me ayudas no te voy a llevar de compras por dos semanas—dijo Alice

-eh tres—le dije, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad

-está bien—refunfuño

Lo había logrado

Se empezaron a reír Emmet, Edward y Jasper de la escena hecha por nosotras, hasta ahora hacían acto de aparición

-¿Por qué no te ayudan tus hermanos y tu novio Alice?—pregunto Rose viendolos

-ah no eso sí que no—dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero, parecía un niño de cinco años en un cuerpo de alguien alto, musculoso con cabello negro como Alice y ojos Verdes, igual de hiperactivo que ella pero el era mas… con alma de niño un poco mas que Alice

-se lo encargaron a Alice así que no—dijo Edward, el ultimo Cullen que faltaba de ojos verdes pero no como Emmet si no como Esmeraldas, cabello cobrizo, alto no tanto como Emmet, que se traía junto con Jasper y Emmet muertas a la mayoría de todas de la escuelo, primero era el y ya después Jasper y Emmet

-a ver ustedes—dijo Alice señalándolos—tu Emmet actúa como el hermano mayor que eres—Emmet hizo un mueca—tu Edward actúa como buen mellizo y me vas a ayudar-Edward rodeo los ojos -y tu Jasper—era una rara vez que decia "Jasper" y no "Jazz"—tambien me van a ayudar, y mas vale que me ayuden por que si no ustedes me las van a pagar

Nadie tenia que decir "No" sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos

…

..

.

¡Dos horas! Dos malditas horas viendo al perro y el no hacia nada

Observe a los demás tenían la misma cara que yo, la cara de aburrimiento

-¿y por lo menos te van a pagar?—pregunte

Por lo menos debían de pagarle por hacer este trabajo, si te aburrias era por algo, en este caso algo de paga

-obvio Bella—dijo Alice

Y otra vez todo en silencio

-¿y si ponemos un video juego?¿o prendemos la tele? que me aburro—dijo Emmet parándose

Nadie puso objeción, estábamos todos iguales de aburridos

-¿Qué vas a poner?—pregunte viendo como sacaba varios videojuegos

-no se, ¿Qué te gustaría Bella? Estamos de complaciencias—me sonrio de oreja a oreja

Vi los videojuegos desde donde estaba sentada

-pon el Just Dance—dije señalando la caja de lejos

Lo agarro Emmet

-por dios—nos dijo Alice viéndonos—dejense de niñadaz y ayúdenme a cuidar el perro

-no seas asi Alice, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas de malas?—dijo Emmet—por eso hay ponernos a jugar para que se nos pase lo enojado, que solo estamos viendo al perro

Por primera vez Emmet decía algo coherente en su vida

-si Alice no seas mala—dije apoyando a Emmet

-no Bella, no seas niña—me dijo Alice

Me lo dijo enojada algo raro en ella ¿Qué? ¿estaba en sus "días? ¿o que?

-ey Alice…-fue interrumpido el comentario de Emmet por el grito de Rose

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Jasper viéndola

-el perro…-dijo y empezamos a buscarlo en la habitación

-¡No esta!—gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

Empezamos a buscarlos todos en la enorme casa Cullen, no aparecia, asi que decidimos separarnos y buscarlo por el pueblo

…

..

..

Una hora buscando al perro y no aparecia, pero es que ¡Caray! El pueblo no era una gran ciudad

Segui caminado habíamos decidido ir a buscar cada uno por su parte pues Forks no era tan grande

Conforme iba caminando por las calles vi a un grupo de muchachos mas grandes que yo, con motocicletas, me acerque a ellos y ellos sonrieron al ver que me acercaba

-Hola hermosura—me sonrio picaramente –me llamo Jacob Black

Ese tal Jacob no esta nada mal

-y yo Bella Swan

…..

….

…

..

..

**ALICE POV**

-¿lo encontraste Alice?—pregunto Rose acercándose

-no-conteste

_Estaba muerte _pensé para mis adentros, adiós compras por dos meses si no encontraba al perro

-¿Rose que voy a hacer?

Las dos nos quedamos calladas

-¡Alice!¡Rose!—grito Bella de lejos

Yo estaba preocupada estoy muerta pensaba y pensaba

Empezo a sonar el celular de Rose y ella contesto

-Alice conocí a un tipo y…

-Bella me vale eso—le dije interrumpiéndola

Esa se quedo callada

Creo que me había pasado con ella pero es que estaba muy preocupada

-Bella yo

-ya encontraron al dichoso perro vamos—dijo Rose y nos fuimos


	2. Chapter 4

Guapuras de lectoras les tengo una noticia... tengo FACEBOOK!

bueno ya tenia pero ese es mas personal, en donde publicare de todo! cosas mias y de las historias es el que esta en mi perfil ahi donde dice bellz D Cullen97 denle click las llevara a mi informacion le bajan tantinto (tantito no se emocionen y estara ahi el link, denle click (otra vez) en el link y las llevara a mi pagina :D, y lo se mucho enredo pero no podia subir el link asi que me desespere y deje estas sencillas indicaciones

las quiere Belen D Cullen dentro de unos dias subo capitulo :D a la historia de EL TIEMPO CAMBIA LAS COSAS continuacion de ESTUPIDA CARTA y dentro de una semana yo creo que subo nueva historia, y nuevo capitulo de CAMBIOS 


End file.
